Remember
by i-b3li3v3-in-magic
Summary: Alanna is betrayed and kidnapped for information on the Scanran War.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tamora Pierce and I get no money from this what so ever. DONE!

_-------------_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the War Chamber, an exhausted messenger has just arrived from a scouting party headed by Alanna the Lioness in Scanra. King Jonathan and his private council, consisting of Queen Thayet, Raoul, Buri, George, Numair, Daine and Gary gather to read this message..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have been betrayed. My king, I apologise as I have failed you. One of the men in my scouting party was working for the enemy. We have been captured and in the fight, I fear that most of my men were killed. Listen to me Jon, do not let Scanra win. They have no moral values at all. They would willingly sacrifice all their people, just to win this war. I have managed to discover most of their plans. Trust the messenger that sends this message as he knows the all the plans. That is because he is one of George's reliable and trustable spies. I hope that this message reaches you. Tell George that I love him. I promise that we will try our utmost best to escape our captors. Do not expect a ransom. They want the information that I know. Rest assure that it will not fall into their hands. The traitor has been dealt with. Love, Alanna."

King Jonathan finished reading the letter. He turned and regarded everyone with a grave face. Raoul was unable to restrain himself and swore loudly.

"George, can we trust your messenger? If what he told us is true then we have a lot of things to do and very little time to do them." Jonathan questioned the silent Baron.

"Aye, he is very reliable. He was the one who first informed us about the whereabouts of Blayce's important aides. However, may I make a formal request that I be excused to enter Scanra to search for Alanna? For Mithros sake Jon! She is my wife!"

Jonathan took a deep breath and Thayet moved to stand behind him. He had known that this was inevitable. Such was the dangers of being the King's Champion. "I am sure that I am speaking for all of us in this room when I say that ALL of us care about her, either as a dear and trusted friend or loved one." Everyone nodded their heads.

Gary spoke out, "We must have a little faith in her George! Let us trust her as we always do when she manages to coerce us into trouble."

George grinned at that, despite the worry that was gnawing at his heart. "She manages to do that very often doesn't she? Very well, I shall stand by you. You will not be deprived of your spies, Jon.

Numair, who had remained silent through out the conversation added, "We must have courage. Even though there are no more of those killing devices, there are still hordes of Scanrans out there who want to butcher our kingdom."

Daine sighed. "Even though we know that this matter is out of our hands, I just wish that we could help her."

Thayet nodded her head and said bitterly, "But, all we can do is hope and trust in our love for her."

Buri frowned at Thayet. "A battle is finally lost when all hope has fled. Do not despair."

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Muahaha, I have finally managed to finish the first chapter!!!!! I feel so demoralized already. This is only my first fic.


	2. Chapter 2

star lock: thanks for the encouragement! I hope you enjoy this chapter J

Note: I just remembered. While writing this story I have not read any of the Trickster's series yet so forgive me if the plot does not exactly match.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_6 months later… in a stronghold located deep in Scanra_

_A woman knelt on the bloodstained floor. Her body held in place by a chain tied to a stake. She was being whipped and her red hair was indistinguishable from the blood that mixed with it on her back._

" Tell me you wretch! What are Tortall's weaknesses? We know that the love between the King and his wife, and the Mage and his wife , the Wild mage will be their down fall but depriving them of you, whom they also love as a sister did not seem to work! It just made them stronger! Tell me! WHAT ARE THEIR WEAKNESSES?" her captor whipped her again.

Amazingly, the woman threw her head back and laughed. She spat in his face and replied with a voice filled with scorn, "You fool. Love is not a weakness. It is a force far stronger than any Gift that any human might ever hope to have. But you will never understand that won't you?"

The man was enraged. He started raining blows on the woman both with his fists and his whip. In between blows, he panted, "Insolent churl. What happened to your friends Lioness? What happened to them?"

Alanna, for it was Alanna, met his eyes calmly. "Your questions only show your ignorance. My friends are doing exactly what I want them to do and that is to win this war. They trust me to survive until they can come or I can escape."

The man was prepared there and then to kill her. Just as he was about to do so, in stalked in well-dressed young man who frowned disdainfully at the bloody floor. The very temperature of the room seemed to chill.

He ordered the man out with a simple, "Out." That very word rang with cool authority.

This young man was the infamous leader of Scanra who had won his power by brute force. He was known to kill anyone without hesitation although he hated a mess, he was also known as King Maggur. King Maggot to the rest of Scanra's neighbours.

He addressed the cowering man who had not followed his order, "You were ordered to get information. Not to kill the prisoner. Now, out." The last word was said with a forceful vengeance and his cold eyes seemed to promise that there would be retribution for the disobedience of the man.

He turned to Alanna. " Well, it appears that our plans are now well known to the Tortallans. In order to win this war, you, who gave information and planned out counter strategies will tell me now, what are the holes in their defences." She did not reply but instead stared at him with loathing eyes.

"Very well, of that is your answer, you are of no further value to me. Guards! She is at your mercy for a moth. Do with her what you will. After that, she will taste my revenge. Be creative, we won't want her to be bored won't we? Take her!" King Maggur ordered, laughing coldly as he strode from the room, his robes billowing out behind him.

"Before we forget, let me drain you of your Gift and block it from you shall I? We won't want you to hurt any of these nice charming guards won't we?" Scanra's most powerful magician stepped out from the shadows where he had been silently observing the proceedings. "Guards! Chain her up!"

Alanna kicked and fought as hard as she could but the magician said a word and she was immediately rendered helpless as her limbs all froze up. She could only watch helplessly as the guards hauled her to the wall and chained her wrists and ankles to it. A bar was hooked over her stomach to hold her body in place vertically against the walls. A metal collar was also placed around her neck where there were spikes pointing inwards. A word spoken by a mage would cause the spikes to expand, effectively killing the person if they attempted to run away.

They were taking no chances, not after the 5 escape attempts of hers had almost succeeded.

The mage drew a blade from his robes and slowly advanced towards her. He nicked a cut on her shoulder and placed his hand over it. Alanna could feel her gift slowly being drained out of her and if she had her ember stone, which her captors had removed from her, she would have also seen the red gift of the man become edged with purple.

She tried resisting and saw a bead of sweat appear on the mage's face. It was working! Suddenly, there was a sharp pain that broke her concentration. "Never try doing that again! If you do, you will regret it." the mage snarled and left the room.

The man that she had insulted earlier came back into the room grinning. " Well boys, lets get started shall we?" he smiled sinisterly, cracking his fingers one by one.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hope you enjoyed that! Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_A month later..._

George woke up with a yell. This was not the first time he had a nightmare about his wife. It usually started out with him riding along a sandy beach. He would see a red-haired woman in front of him. She was bagging him not to come. To go and help King Jonathan with his war. When he tried to approach, she would disappear and he would wake up trembling and damp with sweat.

Right now, the Tortallan army was marching closer and closer to the Scanran stronghold which was located on the edge of a cliff, its back to the sea. George could not shake the feeling that they were coming closer and closer to Alanna and the end of the war.

Suddenly, a guard opened the tent flap and beckoned to the Baron, saying, "My lord, the King summons you to his council tent. They wish to discuss tomorrow's attack."

George nodded response and got up. He strode to the next tent where they were. The King , his chief mage and the Wildmage had just finished communicating with the other mages, or in Daine's case, her animal friends, making sure that everything was in place for the final assault on the stronghold in order to force the Scanrans out and end the war, once and for all.

King Jonathan looked up as George drew back the tent flap and entered, "You wanted me sire?"

"Yes. We have received some disturbing news from our scouts. They report that in villages nearby, the villagers often hear tortured screams coming from the straonghold. It has been happening for the past month now. Also, a sherpherd who chased his runaway sheep up to the castle says that he often saw a face framed with red hair look out of the highes window in the highest tower."

George felt his blood run cold as he looked, stunned at the worn faces of the other occupants of the tent for confirmation.

"His Majesty's right. The animals also tell of suffering and the rats in that foul place also state that often, screams are heard which echo throughout the stronghold." Daine said, not meeting his eyes. Numair drew her close to comfort her. Alanna had been a good friend of all of them and they could not bear to imagine that she wpuld be suffering any pain.

Suddenly, Jonathan spoke," There is nothing we can do except hope that we reach her in time." So saying, he slammed his fist onto the table and said with a tone of finality," We march at dawn."

Looking in the King's eyes, George could not help but to feel sorry for any enemies who came in Jonathan's way the next day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile,in the Scanran stronghold..._

King Maggur sat in front of a roaring fire. He said in a cold voice," Are out troops ready?" a large man wearing the acorns of a commander nodded his head.

"What about the prisoner, your Majesty?"

"Ah the prisoner, bring her forward."

Alanna was pulled forward and forced to kneel. Her clothes were in tatters and the horrors that she had undergone remained marked on her skin and in her weary eyes. However, she still gazed defiantly back at him.

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?" King Maggur goaded.

Alanna smiled thinly, "the war's almost over isn't it? Tortall's winning. I care not whether you kill me now."

King Maggur was furious. He snarled,"Your excecution will be the beginning of a blood bath that will not end until everyone is dead. You die tomorrow, when the two armies collide. Ironic, is it not?" not waiting for an answer, he continued, "my soldiers deserve some encouragement don't you think? Guards! parade her in chains through the street in preparations for her excecution which will be a warning to her people."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well, hope you enjoyed that. haha. review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay. thanks for the reviews! okay on with the chapter! sorry for the v.v.late update! i know i always take very long and my friend keeps nagging me to update. haha.

Chapter 4

A guard stepped up and bound her wrists behind her back. Her feet were chained to a heavy ball that would drag her down if she ran. Hualing her to her feet, the guard motioned for the remaining soldiers to surround them as they marched from the room, the prisoner in their wake.

Dragging her unwilling feet, Alanna made her way to the place where they would begin her Parade of Shame as it was the custom in Scanra. She lifted her head high and somehow seemed to convey dignity in every step that she took. Taking a deep breadth, she sang, not to discomfort the watching citizens and soldiers but more for herself.

_Midnight, not a sound from the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory?_

_She is smiling alone._

_in the lamplight, _

_the withered leaves collect at my feet._

_and the wind, begins to moan..._

Meanwhile, in the Tortallan camp, just outside the fortress, King froze in mid sentence where he had been conversing with Lord Raoul his Knight Commander. Conversation in the entire camp came to a halt as everyone strained to hear words coming from the fortress that they were beseiging.

_Memory_

_All alone in the moonlight_

_i can smile at the old days_

_i was beautiful then_

_i remember..._

_the time i knew what happiness was_

_let the memory, live again..._

George came rushing out of the tent where he had also been reading the final report that his spy in the fortress had manged to send him. He looked, wide-eyed in the direction of the voice and exchanged a glance with the king. "It can't be... Not after so long." He whispered.

_Every streetlamp seems to beat_

_a fatalistic warning._

_someone mutters_

_and the street lamp gutters_

_and soon it will be morning._

In the rooms of King Maggur, he stopped in mid-pace in front of the dying fire. "How dare she. She thinks that she can mock me and my people with her songs. Well, she will soon realise that Scanrans are cold and indifferent people."

_Daylight_

_i must wait for the sunrise_

_i must think of the new life_

_and i musn't give in_

_when the dawn comes_

_tonight will be memory too_

_and a new day will begin..._

The people of Scanra were staring at the prisoner. The prisoner that they had come to pity as they realised their King's madness. Some of them were staring open-mouthed. Others had tears running down their faces.

_Burnt out ends of smoky days._

_the stale cold smell of morning._

_the streetlamp dies, another night is over_

_another day is dawning._

In the Tortallan encampment, there were also plenty of dumbstuck people as the recognised the voice of their Lioness. Even though the words were quite soft, they seemed to find their way into everyone's heart.

_Touch me_

_its so easy to leave me_

_all alone with my memories_

_of my days in the sun._

_if you touch me, _

_you'll understand what happiness is..._

The guards, however, roughly shoved her into the cell where she was to await her excecution.

_look,_

_a new day, has begun..._

--------------------------------------

King Jonathan looked at his men as the last word faded away. They seemed to come out of a trance and began doing what they were in the midst of doing, all the while conversing about what had just happened.

Baron George and Lord Gareth the Younger of Naxen both came to stand next to him. Jonathan looked at George." I never knew that Alanna could sing." he remarked.

Raoul and Gary nodded their heads in agreement.

George, the pain of hearing his wife's voice, so close yet so far, evident in his eyes, replied." Well, she used to sing to the children to put them to sleep sometimes. Especially after a nightmare."

Jonathan nodded in understanding, " She did not sing when she was masquerading as a boy so as to not blow her cover didn't she."

George nodded. All four of them knew that the conversation that had just took place was of no importance. The hope that she was alive could be seen in all their eyes as they awaited the moment where they could be reunited with their lioness again.

_------------------------------------------_

Yay. reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

yay. so many nice reviews. okay not THAT many but thanks all the same. will try to post this chapter up soon! sorry its taking so long. writer's block.it should be banned. Also have been having a very important competition so spent half the time training. sorry!

Chapter 4

It was almost dawn. Troops on both sides were getting restless. No one could sleep as the promise of a red dawn approached.

King Jonathan stood in front of his army with his commanders running through the battle plan one last time. "Sir Raoul, is our calvary prepared?" he asked the tall and bulky knight next to him.

Raoul nodded and remarked, "I wish that we can just get it over with! I want to attack now!" The last word was shouted out, making the surrounding people stare as Gary attempted to shush him.

"Raoul, don't be rash, you know why we are waiting for daybreak!" Jonathan snapped, his patience wearing thin.

Raoul took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes. To surprise them. I'm sorry. It's just that-" Raoul's voice trailed away.

--------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the fortress, King Maggur was furious. His advisors had taken a look at the massive army that Tortall had, and had immediately scurried to him like frightened mice, begging for him to peacefully surrender.

One particular advisor was very brave as to stand up to King Maggur's wrath. "Sire, could we send out a peace delegation and negotiate with Tortall? It could save many of our people's lives."

While, he admired the man's courage, King Maggur was sick of this man's words. They only showed what a coward he was at heart despite his brave facade now. "NO! We fight to the death! Guards! Take away this treacherous fool who seeks to ruin our beloved Scanra!" he cried, a maniac glint in his eyes.

The rest of the nobles could only watch as their fellow was dragged away kicking and screaming. Obviously their King was no longer in his right mind, but no one dared to interfere. The guards were the King's handpicked men who were only loyal to him. Sane or insane.

---------------------------------------------

An hour before dawn, the once busy camp was still, anticipating the red dawn.

A lone figure could be seen, striding into a from away from th royal tent to where the herald was located. Trumpets sounded, with the people in the fortress oblivious to it, a result of the many silencing wards placed around the camp. The end was near.

Within minutes, the King and his advisors had met in front of the forming army. King Jonathan started giving last minute instructions and the positions of hia commanders. "Lord Raoul, you will command have command of my calvary which forms up my left flank. Lord Imrah, you will have command of my right flank. I will lead the middle." He added grimly.

When Gareth the Younger of Naxen and Baron George Cooper started to protest, he motioned them aside and spoke furiously in a whisper. "Don't object, I want the both of you to enter the fortress as early as possible and find Alanna. Get her out of there, as well as any other Tortallan prisoners that you can find. Once that is done, signal to me and we can start the demolition of the fortress with the catapults and mage-fire without harming any of our people inside. We can only hope that Maggur evacuated his own people as well."

In a short while, the troops were assembled. They looked formiable, stretching across the horizon, like a steady multi-coloured wave ready to break upon the fortress. King Jonathan was done giving out his final instructions and mounted up directly in front of his army, surrounded by the King's Own. He turned to face his troops and addressed them," Look my men on the site where the last battle of this war is to be fought! Look at this place which the path to was painstakingly carved out and littered with the bodies of our comrades! Avenge them but stay your hand should they surrender. We are not conquerers, cold and savage. We are the defenders merciful and kind, yet weilding the hammer that is justice, defending our homeland from the Scanran invaders! Forth my people and a red dawn!"

Just as the army started to march, the mages' Gifts already kindling, a light appeared that dimmed everything around ot. It was the Sun. Dawn had come.

------------------------------------------

Just as the sun rose, the Tortallan army's chief mage Numair gave the signal to drop the concealment charms that they had around the army.

The sentries on the fortress immediately spotted the now-revealed approaching army and sounded the alarm. Trumpets blasted from both sides as the defenders of the besieged fortress hastened to their positions.

Troops who have spent the night in restless sleep awoke and immediately assembled at the parade grounds found in their barracks. The frightened citizens seeing this, gathered all their precious belongings and huddled in their houses, King Maggur had not given them the option of fleeing. Instead, their too young sons and too old grandfathers had been wrenched from their family and enlisted in the army not 2 days ago. Three whole generations of men were about to sacrifice their lives, to die for a monarch who only cared about his wealth.

As the defenders stood in neat rows on and in front of the fortress wall, the approaching army also did the same, and a party rode out with a white flag signifying that they meant no harm and carried a message of parley from their king.

" Hail King Maggur! Greetings from King Jonathan of Tortall, wielder of the Dominion Jewel. We bring to you know a decision. Surrender, and sign a peace treaty and we shall leave. Deny us, and the wrath of Tortall will fall upon you for you and your dreaded machines have destroyed lives, torn families apart and reaped sorrow. You have an hour to give your decision." with that, the herald who was no one other that Lord Gareth the younger rode back to his king's side.

" You know you really should try out for the position of Official Court Herald becaue you really sounded very pompous right then." Jonathan muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Lord Gareth grinned and looked innocently back at him." What's wrong with that? In case you have forgotten, I am your Prime Minister and its my obligation to represent you and make as you say "pompous' speeches."

King Jonathan could not help it as he started laughing.

The people around the King could not help but wonder why their normally serious King was laughing like a maniac right before a battle was about to begin because everyone knew that King Maggur was not going to surrender.

----------------------------------

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY for my very late update. life's been hectic etc... haha. hope you enjoyed this story. remember REVEIW!!!!!

sorry there's no alanna in this chapter. I promise that there will be more of her soon!


End file.
